Through Time And Space
by InsertACreativeNameHere
Summary: A series of HTTYD drabbles. 11. It's like we're in a fairy tale (but slightly to the left)
1. Partners in crimeAU - hiccstrid

(Desktop version highly advised.)

I have a few drabbles that I posted on Tumblr but not here, so I decided to have them here too, as a compilation. ;)

A drabble for the prompt on Tumblr. 

A modern take on the partners in crime AU – enjoy! 

* * *

"This is a mess." 

Hiccup paced around the room nervously, his head pulsating with pain. Weak, strained light fell from the lone hanging bulb onto the papers strewn around the old table in the garage. Maps, horrifying photos he managed to dredge up and reports they weren't legally acquired to see stared right back at him, strengthening the feeling of guilt and desperation. He bent his arms backwards and pressed the joined hands at the back of his neck. 

"We can't do it." 

"We have to." Astrid raised herself from the old armchair in the corner and made her way to the table. Her hand flew to grab one of the photos. 

"It's illegal," His voice turned into a mere whisper as his eyes fell to the girl next to him. 

"It's _immoral_ ," Astrid cut back, fingers gently sliding over the chains in the picture. "They're keeping them imprisoned." 

She eyed the contents of the table for a moment longer before turning to face her boyfriend. 

"I know it's risky, but-" 

"There's no other choice," he finished with a resigned nod. His shaking hands found the frame of one of the old wooden chairs by the table and he leaned on it, swallowing hard, feeling his shirt clung to his skin uncomfortably. His eyes caught a piece of paper with an intricate plan of a building. 

"What are you thinking about?" A hand landed on his tense shoulder but he restrained himself from jumping or turning around. Astrid moved away some of the papers and perched herself on the edge of the table, pulling the plan closer to both of them. 

"The cages with dragons are underground – the only stairs are in the west wing," Hiccup circled a grey area on the left side of the map. He traced a pattern across the plan. "The entrance is in the north-east." 

"Do you think you can breach the security?" Astrid inquired as she stared at the map. 

"I can create a momentary power cut and turn off the security cameras but I don't know how long it will hold, _if_ it will hold at all, Astrid." 

"What are the chances?" she slipped from her seat on the table and moved to grab her backpack. Hiccup stayed by the plan, munching on his lip in concentration. 

"Fifty-fifty," He answered after a moment of silence. Turning away, he spotted Astrid rummaging through the bag, brows knitted in concentration. 

"I'll take that." 

"It's heavily guarded," Hiccup pointed out as he crossed the distance between him and his girlfriend. She glanced up at him briefly before taking out something black out of the old backpack. "We don't know if-" 

"Take that," Her voice wavered as she pressed something cold and sleek into his hands. His heart surged into his throat when he saw what was that she gave him. Dark spots danced before his eyes for a brief moment. 

"A-Astrid…" he stammered out, almost dropping the shiny Glock on the floor. It dangled from his fingers, unnaturally heavy. "I can't-" 

"That's only for emergencies," Astrid secured the gun, cradling his hands in her own, fingers shaking. She looked up and wide blue eyes met green, filled with just as much emotion. "For self-defense." 

"What about you?" 

"I have my own," she leaned her forehead against his, letting out a shaky breath. "I can't lose you." 

"You won't," He took out of one his hands and lifted it to her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. "I promise." 

"I-" Astrid began when the phone buzzed loudly on the table. With a gentle squeeze on his hand with the Glock, she moved to check the message. "You have to hide that." 

Hiccup nodded numbly, putting the gun by the rest of the gear for their mission tonight. Their _rescue_ mission. They were doing it for a reason. Even if that reason may land them in a federal prison. Or kill them. 

It was worth it. 

"Who was it?" He brought his own backpack and started stuffing things inside, trying to ignore his fastening heartbeat. 

"Fishlegs." Astrid placed the phone back on the table and began to gather the papers strewn around. "He's ready." 

As she took the documents and photos away, Hiccup tied a belt with the Glock around his waist, feeling the weight of it pulling him down. He hated that his hand met the weapon as he moved around, he hated it so close to him. His eyes fell upon Astrid on the other side of the room, putting the folder back in the hiding. He took a minute to admire her – her determination, her strength that were also her beauty. She caught his stare – there was a time it would make him beyond embarrassed – and smiled sadly. 

"If you don't want to do it – it's still not too late to back away," Her voice became gentle as she spoke. She pressed her palms against her tights and stood up, a little shake standing out compared to the grace she usually moved with. 

"No," Hiccup shook his head firmly. "They need our help." 

Astrid grabbed her own backpack, securing a small gun by her hip before hiding it under her coat. Her eyes locked on him for a longer moment, a look of pride crossing her face. She pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

"We're in this together," Astrid muttered as she fixed Hiccup's belt. She sent him a quick encouraging smile, one he couldn't help but return. 

They would stop Drago. 

Or die trying. 

* * *

**The shortest thing I've ever written, but I had fun! I hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**~InsertACreativeNameHere**


	2. Pregstrid modern AU

Prompt from Tumblr – modern take on pregstrid-friendsAU. Enjoy! :D 

[Desktop version highly advised.] 

* * *

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. 

Hiccup shot a nervous look at the clock on the perfectly white wall in front of him, his fingers drumming on the metal armrests of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. The person next him shifted in her seat, and he allowed himself to glance sideways. 

Astrid Hofferson was too busy playing with the sleeve of her blouse to notice it, deathly glare thrown at the piece of perfectly crimson-red material. Her face, unnaturally pale, remained blank, the usually vibrant blue of her eyes faded – she looked sick, something he was not accustomed to seeing. A huge lump formed in Hiccup's throat, the ticking of the clock and the whiteness of the room suddenly somewhere miles away as his eyes stayed locked on his best friend. 

Could he…could he still call her that? 

Of course he could – it was Astrid, after all. It was…they were… 

…complicated. 

The blonde lifted her head just slightly and their eyes met for a split second. Even as his eyes snapped violently back to his hands, her hot gaze tingled upon the side of his face, warming up his cheeks and neck. His mind spiraled thousands of miles per hour as he used all of his willpower not to turn back her way, however tempting that turned out to be. Unwillingly, a mental image formed in his head – how she was biting her lip as her brows furrowed in thought, how her fingers took up picking at the material once more, how words began forming in her head before- 

"Hiccup-" 

"Miss Hofferson?" A voice cut her off and a tall, slender-built woman appeared in the doors of the office gesturing to come in, a calming smile adoring her relaxed face. 

With obvious hesitation, Astrid slowly raised herself from the chair, sliding her small bag over her shoulder and smoothing the non-existent crinkles on her blouse. Her eyes fell to him in a silent plea. Hands shaking, Hiccup stood and followed her into the room, his fingers itching to catch her hand. 

He couldn't. 

He wanted to. 

Astrid's voice sounded unnaturally quivery as she explained her – their – situation to the doctor, fingers dancing distractedly around, catching onto whatever was the closest. Hiccup kept his mouth shut, his mind blank as to what to say or do. He saw the older woman cast a curious glance his way a few times, the question on her lips obvious but thankfully unspoken. 

"I see," the doctor nodded with a soft smile, her evenly cut hair gathered into a bun. "If you could just lay over there, Astrid." 

Astrid caught his gaze, her eyes wider, paler than before. It was unsettling to see her this way – her, the strongest, most stubborn person he ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

Once she settled on the stiff metal bed of the gynecologist's office, her lithe form struck him, tightening the knot in his already tense stomach. Mind miles away, thinking of what it could mean, what it could change, he jumped in his seat when something soft brushed the outside of his hand. His heart thundered in his chest as he realized what it was, though he wasted no time in interweaving his fingers with Astrid's. Her lips twitched barely noticeably in a shy beginning of a small, nervous smile. 

He traced the woman's movements carefully with his eyes, his thumb gently caressing Astrid's hand as though it was something he had done many times before. The visit was nothing like he expected, muscles tense with nerves and mind full of possible outcomes. 

Time moved painfully slow as the woman prepared the equipment needed for the examination, asking, in his opinion, unnecessary questions, trying to fill in the silence. Once she finally set it all up, he felt a nervous pang in his chest as the doctor gently moved the wand across Astrid's stomach. 

This…this was it. 

"Here he is," The woman grinned with a half-shrug, pointing to a speck on the monitor beside the bed. "Or she." 

Hiccup's mind went blank after those simple words. The monitor didn't show anything special - a mash of gray and white, shapeless patterns, everything and nothing. And yet… Knowing what –who – it was, it changed everything. He watched mesmerized as the woman pointed to the small, fluttering point – "it's their heart," she said – and a smile formed on his lips, a feeling of pride blossoming in his chest, getting bigger, stronger. 

Astrid looked just as hypnotized, a huff of silent disbelief escaping her mouth. Her eyes glistened in the light, the corners of her mouth lifting. 

Gods… 

It was life-changing, unplanned, surprising, unbelievable… 

…beautiful. 

They left the office without a word, both still high on what they saw. Astrid clenched the miniature print of the little miracle in her hand, her thumb caressing it absently. 

Sucking in a deep breath of fresh air, Hiccup struggled to find the words that would do his current emotions justice, only to find that there were none. Once the two put some distance between them and the white-brick building, a pair of strong arms enveloped him in a tight hug, the delicate smell of roses and honey that he loved so much hitting him in the most pleasant way possible. His hands shook - excitement or nerves, he couldn't tell - as he placed them at the small of Astrid's back. Her fingers dug into the rough leather of his coat. 

Not sure what to make of such sudden display of affection, he gently brought her closer. The knot in his stomach loosened as he saw a shadow of a smile on Astrid's face lighting up her features beautifully, in the way that it always caused his heart to skip a beat. Something as simple as that lifted the heavy weight from his shoulders that he had been carrying around for the past week. He saw Astrid, the real Astrid, surface back in that moment and it gave him the hope he so desperately needed. 

Words were unnecessary – as they looked at the little photo, they knew. 

They were in for one Hel of a ride. 

But they were in this together, and that was all that mattered. 

**A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed that tid-bit!**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** _Aww, thanks! Unfortunately I don't have the time right now, but who knows? :D (I have so many Aus started right now, hah)_

 **Guest 2** **:** _Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! :D Maybe in the future, who knows? ;)_

 **~InsertACreativeNickname**


	3. Post-season 4 drabble

[Desktop version highly advised] 

A modified ask from Tumblr - enjoy! :D 

* * *

"What do you mean _since_ _Gothi healed Astrid_?!" 

Hiccup grimaces and his eyes flicker to the girl sitting beside him. Astrid moves closer, leaning further into her seat. He notices her eyes are narrowed as she looks at his cousin and color rises to her cheeks. He doubts she's aware of the latter one. 

"That's," Snotlout continues with his arms held out in a dramatic fashion. He even goes as far as to hoist one of his legs onto one of the old benches of Berk's watchtower. Hiccup rolls his eyes inwardly. "That was like two moons ago! Why didn't you tell us?" 

"We were _kind of_ busy, Snotlout," Astrid responds tightly, clearly not comfortable with the current topic. 

"You still could have told us," he insists and Hiccup feels Astrid tensing up beside him. He reaches for her hand shyly. She turns to him and a flicker of relief crosses her flushed face as she interweaves their fingers. 

"Actually," Fishlegs's quiet voice pops up unexpectedly. "I'll have to agree with Snotlout here." 

All heads snap towards the husky teen. 

"You do?" Snotlout quirks an eyebrow. 

"He does?" Tuffnut echoes and Astrid growls in frustration, folding her arms across her chest. She looks up to see Hiccup deep in thought. 

"I guess… we could have told them earlier," he says uncertainly as he turns to Astrid again. Her eyes widen for a short moment before she sighs and falters in her seat. 

"I _guess_ ," she still doesn't sound convinced and a part of him wonders what is the reason behind it. _Later_ , he reminds himself and observes his girlfriend from the corner of his eye, worry tugging at his heart. Snotlout shouts out a quick and satisfied " _ha!_ ", before taking his seat on the bench opposite theirs. He makes himself comfortable, leaning towards the backrest and propping his heels on the stones around the fireplace. 

"So," Ruffnut bangs her brother on the helmet, smirking at his yelp of pain, before continuing. "how did it happen?" 

"How did what happen?" Hiccup furrows his brow in confusion and Ruffnut rolls her eyes. 

"You two, _duh_." 

The pair looks at each other in surprise. 

"It just…did," Hiccup shrugs awkwardly, his face heated up. He feels Astrid's eyes on him. 

"It just "did"?" She repeats, putting pressure on the last word. 

"Well, how would _you_ explain it then, M'lady?" He shoots back, smirking at the way her cheeks redden. 

"I- well, uh," she stutters out and he laughs out loud. Astrid narrows her eyes at him and smacks him on the chest with the back of her free hand. "Shut up." 

"I'm thinkin'," Tuffnut begins and the teens groan all at once, Ruffnut being the loudest. He rolls his eyes briefly, slamming one of his hands into his sister's face. The Chicken in his lap fidgets impatiently and he caresses the feathers on her back. "I'm thinkin' the situation with the Triple Strike was _it_." 

As he finishes, he gestures to the void space before him dramatically. Snotlout snorts. 

"They just told us "after Gothi healed Astrid". Why would you-" His eyes fell upon the two lovebirds, their faces now redder than before, as they look at each other nervously. Snotlout gasps and points at them with his index finger. "Something _did_ happen." 

" _Nothing_ happened." Astrid cuts in sharply. 

"You can't lie to us, young lady," Tuffnut waves his finger in front of her face. She shoots him a glare that he seems to miss completely. 

"Did you kiss?" Ruffnut teases with a chuckle, clearly enjoying how flustered Astrid appears to be. 

" _No_." 

"They totally did," Ruffnut says to her brother with her hand cupped around her mouth. Despite that her words are still perfectly hearable to everyone else. Astrid lets out an exasperated sigh and Hiccup snickers quietly. Even as he is punched in the shoulder by the girl next to him, his soft laugh doesn't cease. 

„What is that you find so funny, huh?" Astrid inquires accusingly, though Hiccup spots the teasing glint in her eyes as she raises one of her thin eyebrows at him. Her cheeks are still flushed, but her features soften noticeably once their gazes lock. Hiccup quickly finds himself lost in the deep blue of Astrid's eyes, his mouth stretching into a gentle smile. The corners of Astrid's lips lift upwards as well, the crease of worry diminishing, much to his relief. 

"Is this going to be a thing now?" They are harshly brought back to reality by Snotlout. His face contorts into a slight grimace, though his eyes are smiling, clearly amused with the two friends opposite to him. The lovebirds jump in their seats and pull away. Astrid tucks in a loose strand of hair that escaped her braid and Hiccup glances at Snotlout, their hands still interweaved. 

"What?" 

"You two – zoning out, all dopey-eyed?" 

"Actually, I find it kind of sweet," Fishlegs buts in shyly. Snotlout crosses his arms over his chest and snorts. 

"Of course _you_ do." 

"I'm betting Hiccup chickened out with the kiss," Ruffnut shrugs with a sly grin on her face. She glances to the animal sitting in her brother's lap and pauses. "No offense to Chicken." 

Hiccup frees his hand from Astrid's and hides his unhealthily red face. A chuckle escapes the blonde sitting next to him and he mutters a barely audible "What side are you on?" 

He's smiling and he can't even deny it. 

Astrid shakes her head, smiling softly. She takes one of his hands back into her own and pulls him towards her. Planting a quick kiss on his crimson red cheek, she hugs his arm close to her. A quick glance at their friends reminds her that, despite all the teasing they have been getting lately, they are all beyond thrilled for her and Hiccup. 

She could get used to that. 

**A/N:  
**

 **A bit different from what I usually write but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. ;)  
**

 **Guest review : **_Awww, I'm glad you liked it! :D  
_

 **~InsertACreativeNameHere**


	4. ER AU - hiccstrid

ER/A&E AU for Hiccstrid - an ask from Tumblr 

[Desktop version highly advised] 

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." 

Astrid hauled Snotlout's buff arm over her shoulders and helped him out of the car. A breathless huff escaped her when the man leaned on her heavily, swinging them both to the sides as she tried to regain balance. She bit the inside of her cheek and hefted the man up. 

"Come on, Snot," she clenched her teeth. The strap of her bag slid over to her elbow, bumping against her tight and hip as she moved, frustrating her to no end. Snotlout's bulky body briefly slammed into hers and they both swung to the left before he finally somewhat regained his posture. 

"You don't have to lead me, I'm not a baby," he mumbled unconvincingly as he made a move to retreat his arm. 

"And what - let you fall to the ground?" Astrid pulled the limb back where it was, stifling another huff when the rough material of his cheap leather jacket pressed against the bare skin of her neck, tiny studs digging themselves in. "Not on my watch." 

"You _hit_ me," Snotlout pointed out drowsily, moving the arm back and forth. Astrid growled. 

"Quit moving it around!" She moved her shoulder up to prevent the bag from falling off her arm, shooting the man by her side a brief glance. "And you deserved it." 

"I did _no-_ oof!" He yelped, his voice turning into an unnatural high pitch by the end as Astrid pushed herself inside the hospital building, the cold metal doorframe impacting with his other arm. Astrid marched down the pale-white corridor, wasting no time in finding their destination. She pushed open the doors to the Emergency Room and halted, Snotlout's body leaning dangerously forward upon the unexpected stop. Her eyes slid over all the more or less injured children, teens, adults and elders in the waiting room. Some cast the newcomers a curious glance, though the spark of interest died off quickly enough. Her back screamed with relief when she caught a free spot on the other side of the corridor. 

"Go there," She gestured the seat with her head. "I'll go look for a nurse." 

Snotlout for once complied and silently trudged his way through the busy corridor, his steps heavy and uncoordinated, one of his hands raised to massage the side of his face. Feeling of guilt crept up on her as she saw his miserable posture. She shook her head silently and gnawed at her lip – she did the right thing and took him to the ER. And it was not as though Snotlout himself was all that innocent, a voice at the back of her head quickly jumped in to reassure her. 

Taking her eyes of her college classmate, she focused on getting any information that would help them get this thing solved. She felt lost in the unknown surroundings. Despite being injured on numerous occasions due to her passion for physical activity, she was not willing to touch the ER with a ten-foot pole. There was no small injury she could not treat herself – no need to make a fuss over it. Simple as that. 

As she soon found out, a nurse of any sort was hard to find on its own but to find one that would not immediately brush her away was a huge feat. After a few unsuccessful attempts at engaging in a conversation, Astrid's determination slumped and with a sigh and terrible feeling of defeat she made her way back to Snot. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her watch and she cursed under her breath, much to the dismay of some parents sitting close by. 

Snotlout, thank Thor, managed to stay still in his seat, looking through a newspaper. Where he got it from, she had no idea. She quirked her eyebrow when she saw a celebrity couple on the cover and stifled a snort. 

"It seems it might take a while," she informed him unceremonialy, heavily sliding into the chair beside him. She fixed the dark leather watch on her wrist. "I can't stay here for that long. You should call someone." 

"My phone is in my car," he shrugged in response, turning the page of the newspaper all to nonchalantly for someone that very well may have a concussion. 

She grunted in her seat because of _course_ he left his phone somewhere that cannot be reached at that exact moment. Feeling her patience threading, she dug out her own cellphone from the pocket in her jeans and shoved it in-between two pages of the glossy magazine. 

"Use mine," Quickly catching the phone and closing the magazine, he glanced at her apprehensively before typing out a number clumsily. 

Having nothing else to do as he made his call, she looked around the people sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Her eyes caught a little girl on the other side of the corridor, cheeks red and puffed, a crease on her forehead and a frown indicating she was in pain. She quickly pressed her face into her mother's arm when she saw Astrid shooting a small smile her way and the blonde felt her cheek grow hot as she quickly looked away in embarrassment. Kids. 

"Hiccup?" She raised one of her eyebrows when she heard the name to her left. "It's me, Snotlout." 

She noticed him glance at her briefly before he continued. 

"I was… _attacked_!" Snotlout's loud exclamation made some of the people glance his way, a look of annoyance quickly making their way on their faces. Astrid elbowed him in the stomach as "friendly" as she could, irked herself. Attacked? He didn't _attack_ him, for Thor's sake. She crossed her arms, shooting an ominous glare his way. 

"No- Hiccup, I didn't get into a fight," The chair next to her kept squeaking and moving as Snotlout violently shifted in his seat. "I told you- hey, that's not funny. I could have died." 

He saw her glare, a nervous laugh escaping him before he quickly turned to the side. Astrid drummed her fingers on the sleeve of her leather jacket. 

" _I'm_ dramatic?" He snorted along with the poor chair's complaint. "How about- _you're_ the Drama Queen. No, that's not true…. _shut up!_ " 

" _Snotlout_!" She hissed upon noticing the look of displeasure thrown their way. Punching him then seemed like a good idea. Now, having to suffer this peculiar version of karma, she began to reconsider. 

"Sorry, sorry," he quickly turned to her with a somewhat apologetic look on his face. His brows creased as the voice on the other side of the line spoke something she couldn't hear. "Saint…Ellen's?" 

" _Helen's_ ," Astrid complied with a subtle roll of her eyes as she flexed the fingers of her right hand. 

"Right. Helen's," Snotlout repeated into the device. "Uh-huh, sure. Yeah, bye." 

"Well?" she inquired once he gave her the phone back. 

"Twenty minutes top," Snotlout said as he eagerly returned to the magazine. Astrid cautiously glanced at her watch. With a sigh, she slid further into her plastic chair. The hands of the clock on the wall in front of her moved painfully slow as she waited for this mysterious "Hiccup" to appear. Seventeen minutes, she counted, into their waiting, a tall, slim figure materialized in the ER's doors. 

The man quickly eyed the room full of people, his posture straightening once he spotted her and Snotlout. He made a b-line towards them, thousands of words of apology already on his lips. Astrid, slightly overwhelmed by the torrent of words and the man's quite expressive presence as well as animated gestures, fixed her eyes on the extraordinary young man in front of her, mind surprisingly blank. 

"Hiccup?" the man in question shut up abruptly, red coloring his freckled face. 

"Ah, well – yes," he outstretched his hand only to hastily remove it to take off what looked like a motorcycle glove. "Sorry – forgot. Hi." 

"Hiccup" shot her a shy smile as he extended his hand once more, this time a bare one. 

"Astrid," A grin spread over her face involuntarily as she shook it. His chaotic albeit not unpleasant presence took her off guard certainly, though she could not help but feel somewhat absorbed. His movements of an animated character and joyous but completely disorganized entity caught her attention momentarily in a way no one else had before, it seemed. 

Gods, it was not normal for a smile to be as enchanting as his. 

"Hiccup! Finally!" He was the first one to break eye contact, turning to face his cousin. 

"So – what _did_ you do?" He crossed his arms over his chest, the gentle smile transforming into a confident smirk. Astrid decided she liked him. 

"Ask her," Snotlout pointed to the blonde with his head, quickly regretting it as shown by the scowl on his face. Hiccup turned to her with a quirked eyebrow, obviously surprised. 

"You?" It was possible she was looking into it too much but she could swear she saw the corner of his lips lifting up. "He was actually telling the truth?" 

"The tru-" the realization his her. She drew her eyebrows together in a frown. "Oh for Thor's sake – I didn't attack you." 

She turned to meet Hiccup's eye. 

"He deserved it," she ensured quickly, the knot in her stomach loosening up the second a short, melodic laugh escapes him. 

"I don't doubt that," He grinned with a shake of his head. 

"Hey!" A voice to his left interrupted. "Whose side are you on?" 

Astrid bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from openly laughing, feeling lighter than she had in a while. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall and the smile slipped off her face. 

"Odin's beard – it's so late!" She grabbed her bag in a rush, moving the chair to the side along with it by accident. She winced. "I have to go." 

"I- thanks for taking him in here," Hiccup jumped in and she looked at him quizzically. 

"I _sent_ him in here." 

"Still – I, um," His previous confidence gone, he fumbled over his words, twiddling with his long fingers. "Well…" 

"Well?" 

"Just ask her out already," Snotlout grumbled from his seat, turning another page of his magazine. Hiccup's eyebrows traveled inhumanely high as he spluttered out random, incomprehensible sounds, shifting between unnaturally pale and worryingly red. His cousin sighed. "I have to do everything here." 

Hiccup, a real-life equivalent of a deer caught in the headlights, shifted a little, not really knowing what to do. His eyes finally landed on her, apology written all over his face. Astrid didn't know what came over her but she couldn't hold back any longer and laughed. 

"Well, he has my number, doesn't he?" She grinned with a wink before exiting the ER, a stupid smile stuck on her face throughout the rest of the day. 

It only broadened once a well-known melody signalized a phone call. 

**A/N:**

 **Guest** : _Thank you for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :D_

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~InsertACreativeNameHere**


	5. The Siege

**I forgot it should be posted here - so here you go! :D  
**

 **The Siege**

Hiccup was a full-fledged adult. 

That was, at least, what he told himself as he added in a third tower to his sand castle - no, sand _palace_. With two floors, three towers and a grand ditch to prevent enemies from engaging, it was a fortress rulers from centuries ago wished they had. 

His eyes slid to his wristwatch, flipping off some of the wet sand. Snotlout had been gone for a while now and Hiccup was getting a bit worried. It wasn't a crazy thought to assume his cousin got caught up in a talk with a girl, or two, or three on his way for ice cream or back. 

It was probably all melted by now, even in the wet and cold Berk summer. 

Hiccup barely managed to turn his head around when all the sand from his architectural debut was splashed right into his face. For once, he was thankful to wear glasses. 

He immediately reached to wipe his face off, gagging at the sand in his mouth. In one quick moment his idea to sit down, and so close to all the people playing beach sports, did not seem so smart. 

"Oh my gods," a female voice said to his left. "I am so sorry." 

Could it be-? He dearly hoped it was not who he thought it was. Being covered in sand from head to toe was not the look he was aiming for, especially not in front of his crush. He took the glasses off slowly, only to see the blurry face of Astrid Hofferson leaning over to him. 

"Are you hurt?" he squinted to see her face scrunched up in worry before a look of realization took over. "Hiccup?" 

"Um," he could feel his face turning redder by the second. 

"Gods, Hiccup, let me," she reached out to him but he didn't dare to take her hand. 

"I, uh, um," his eyes trailed over his shirt for a piece of material not covered in sand to clean his glasses with, only to find none. "I can, um, I will-" 

"The ball didn't hit you in the head, did it?" 

"The..ball?" he frowned, only now taking notice of the volleyball that landed straight in his sand castle. Oh. _Oh_. Well, that would explain some things. It was then that he realized Astrid was probably waiting for a more concrete answer to her question. 

"No, I - don't worry, it didn't hit me." 

"Phew!" she exclaimed, relieved, her hand on her heart. "I was worried you got a concussion or something." 

Gods, he honestly would not mind if it turned out the beach was actually quicksand and he could go and die from embarrassment in peace. 

"Sorry, just a brain fart," he cringed at his poor choice of words immediately. To his surprise, however, Astrid let out a soft laugh in response. 

His eyes refocused enough to note Astrid turned her attention to the place of disaster. Shoot. 

"Sorry for, um," she was trying her best not to laugh, he could tell from her tone. She gestured what was left of his fortress vaguely. "for destroying your sandcastle." 

"It wasn't-" his ears reddened. "I was just fooling around. Snotlout was supposed to get ice cream and he hasn't come back yet so I got bored and," he moved his arms up. "this happened." 

Was it too late to at least pretend to be a respected, grown up member of society? 

"Wait - Snotlout?" Astrid raised her eyebrows, or at least he thought he saw her do that. "He's been standing on the side of the net for a while now." she paused and lowered her voice. "He's staring. It's creepy." 

"Yeah, i know," Hiccup muttered before realizing what Astrid had said. "Wait, he's been there all that time? Oh for the love of-" 

"You know, you could come and get him," Astrid shrugged, leaning down to get the lost item back. She flicked the remains of the two towers off the ball's smooth surface "And then maybe stay for the second half of the match?" 

He could only nod dumbly in response, finally standing up and trying (and failing) to dust himself off. 

"Here," Astrid handed him a tissue. "You might want to see where you're going." 

"Oh, wow," he took it gingerly, his teeth showing in a smile. "Thanks!" 

"No biggie," she grinned, nudging him on the side. "It's only fair after I destroyed your castle." 

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" Hiccup winced, cleaning his glasses from the wet sand as they walked. 

"Nope," and she was damn proud of it, too, he could tell. But it was nice, in a way. He would never think he would have inside jokes with _the_ Astrid Hofferson. 

"You know," her voice, quieter, almost...shyer, caught his attention. Through his clean glasses he could see her fiddling with her fingers a little. "There's a really great place with ice cream very close by." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," she slid a loose piece of her behind her ear and smiled. "Would a visit there be able to compensate for the pain and destruction my volleyball has caused?" 

He laughed out loud, bottled up nervousness finally released. 

"I see how it is," he said, shaking his head. He never thought a simple conversation could feel so nice. "but yeah. Yeah, i think it could. Possibly." 

He hadn't even realized they neared the playing field. His eyes briefly caught the site of his cousin, not so surprisingly chatting up a girl from the opposite team to Astrid's. 

"Great!" Astrid grinned before catching him completely off guard as she climbed on her toes and left a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you later then." 

He didn't have time to answer her, only touching the side of his face as she ran towards her team. He smiled to himself. 

Sandcastles weren't so bad after all. 

**Thank for reading and let me know if you enjoyed that silly little bit!**


	6. Neighbours modernAU

From a tumblr prompt/ask (under slavicviking) 

* * *

"There you are!" 

Hiccup rushed to his window, hugging the black cat to his chest. 

"I swear you'll be the death of me," he set the animal on his kitchen floor, letting out a long sigh. Closing his eyes briefly, his heart surged to his throat when the cat had disappeared again. "Toothless? Odin's beard – _Toothless_!" 

The cat was already back on the windowsill, ready to embark on his another great adventure. 

"Oh no you don't." 

Toothless meowed in response but Hiccup just shot him an unamused look. 

"I already had to apologize for you once and," he paused, his eyes on the cat's red collar. "and I don't think she noticed." 

Despite his cat moving around he managed to get ahold of the note tied to the collar. Surely his apology was still there, his messy handwriting reading _'Sorry, he keeps escaping through the window'_. He was ready to throw the piece of paper away when he noticed letters on the other side. 

' _Close the window then? ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯'_

Huh. 

Well then, he couldn't say he expected a response, not like that anyway. Without thinking much about it, he scribbled a response underneath. 

_'_ _In that heat? No way'_

"You live once, eh?" he asked his cat, suddenly realizing how sad it must have looked. And how ridiculous this idea was to begin with. Potentially jeopardizing his nonexistent relationship with his (beautiful) neighbor, he tied the note back to Toothless's collar. 

One thing was for sure – you did not need to tell the cat twice to get out venturing again. 

Hiccup ended up being half-annoyed (that the cat left) and half-nervous (that the note left _with_ the cat). He leaned out of the window, curiosity winning over what was left of his decency. His eyes caught a hand from the apartment next to him, instructing Toothless out. 

Suddenly the cat's collar was the most interesting thing in the world. 

_'_ _Your cat just gave me a cold shoulder – maybe try that instead? :P'_

He snorted. 

Of course he had to reply. If she was going to sass him, it was only right to sass her back. 

It did not end with one more note, or two more…or ten. 

Over several weeks they had settled into this comfortable yet unusual friendship, or so he'd like to believe. Whenever they would pass each other on their way in or out of the apartment building they would smile at each other knowingly, though they never really talked. 

How could it be that it was so easy to talk to her through his cat (of all things!) but whenever he faced her, he suddenly forgot how to speak, and how his palms got sweaty, his stomach feeling the tiniest of bits tighter. 

But then her mail ended up in his mail box. 

Not the first time but this this - _this_ _time_ he was determined to _do something about it_. And so after some compulsory pacing around his flat (judged by his cat of course) and three attempts, he found himself before her apartment, knocking on her door, mail in hand. 

"Hi." 

She looked confused for a second until her lips broke into an easy smile and she leaned on the doorframe, all smug like that. 

"Hey, discount cat whisperer." 

He gave out a soft laugh at the nickname he had acquired throughout the last couple of weeks. 

"I, um," he gestured the mail in his hand like the stupid dolt he was. Astrid's eyes, though, weren't on him. He quickly turned around as well, only now noticing he had left his apartment doors slightly ajar. 

"Oh come _on_." 

His eyes trailed over the most smug cat in the entire universe that had the _nerve_ to slid into Astrid's apartment, brushing over their legs with his tail. He expected her to be annoyed but, instead, she appeared to be amused by the whole situation, eyes bright and a smirk forming on her lips. He smiled shyly. 

"But I closed the window this time."


	7. We are not just friendsAU

Tumblr prompt/request you can also read under slavicviking. Enjoy some Hiccstrid! :D 

Also, I would like to hank you for all the wonderful reviews for the last drabble ^^ You guys are awesome! 

* * *

**"We are not just friends and you fucking know it"**

"Astrid?" 

Hiccup's eyes follow his best friend as she storms inside their shared apartment. Astrid grunts something in response, flashing past him and into her room. 

He instantly knows something is wrong. 

Jumping off the couch, he nears the doors, knocking on it lightly with his knuckles. He hears Astrid shuffle on the other side but the doors remain locked. He sighs, worry nestling itself at the peat of his stomach. 

"I'm here if you need to talk." 

She didn't want to talk. 

He tries his best to go around his day normally, he knows what Astrid often needs is time and space, alone, but something pushes him towards that room, his eyes shifting to those locked doors ever so often. 

They finally open in the evening. 

He can count the numbers of times he has seen Astrid cry on one hand and he's known her for fifteen years. But the puffy eyes and messy hair speak for themselves. He rushes towards her with a mug. She looks up at him in surprise and it takes all his willpower not to embrace her. 

"You made hot chocolate?" even her voice sounds coarse and strained. He forces a smile. 

"Yeah," he shrugs crookedly. 

"Why?" 

"You were upset," Hiccup furrows his brow. "I wanted to make you feel better. Isn't that what friends do?" 

He quickly (but still not quickly _enough_ ) realizes it was a wrong thing to say. The familiar Hofferson scowl is not the response he expected, admittedly. Even less so when she pushes herself past him. 

"Astrid-" 

"We're not _just_ friends and you fucking know it." 

Oh. 

The statement, he realizes, is as true as it is _untrue_. Because he doesn't truly _honestly_ know where they stand, and neither does Astrid apparently. Because he can't ignore the way she looks at him when they lay together on the couch and make fun of cheesy romantic comedies and even cheesier horror movies. 

Because she can't ignore the way he plays with her hair tenderly and kisses her on the forehead. 

Because they can't ignore the small kisses on the cheek and elsewhere they share sometimes – so insignificant yet so fiercely _powerful_. 

"I had a date today," she adds, quieter. 

And it _hurts_. 

"Oh?" it's the only sound he can muster out, feeling how his heart just ripped in half a little. 

But why _wouldn't_ she go on a date? They aren't…they are nothing really. He should know that. 

"I left midway because…" 

A spark of hope, hesitant. He tried to find any courage he has left. 

"Because?" 

And she _looks_ at him, for the first time since she left that morning. 

"Because his eyes were blue and not green," she starts and he frowns, confused. "And because his hair is combed so nicely, and-and his favorite movie is The Five-Year Engagement." 

He snorts despite himself at the little inside joke between them. She cracks a small smile as well. 

"And," she continues and he jumps when he feels her fingers lacing with his, hesitantly. "because he wasn't you." 

And when she kisses him, it's the most _sure_ thing in the entire world. 

They aren't just friends and he knows it. But maybe they can be something even greater.


	8. 8 Do you want to kiss as bad as-

**#11 "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now" - a prompt from tumblr; older Hiccstrid, modernAU**

She shouldn't be staring. 

It was Siri's wedding and she was shamelessly gawking at her father. To her defense, he was looking really well in that tux as he led her down the aisle. 

Not that he hadn't looked really well since he was a high-schooler and they skipped classes together to race each other to the cove. 

But that was in the past - ancient history, her _adult_ son would argue. 

In high school, and then even throughout their college years, they were always set up together. There was no Astrid without Hiccup, her mother would always say with a light chuckle. They had been best friends (they still were, she wanted to argue) for most of their lives, they got together so well – it was only a matter of time before they got together, right? 

Wrong. 

Life had its wicked ways to complicate one's life. Or maybe she just lacked the courage to ever tell him... 

So he met someone. And she met someone, too. 

And their lives went on, she would say – beside each other rather than with each other. 

But she helped him out when his fiancé left him with a newborn to care for. And he was there to get her through her messy divorce, though she had never had the heart or the courage to tell him why her ex-husband glared daggers at him whenever he came over. 

It would complicate things, she'd say when asked. 

"Mom," She jumped in her seat when Patrick tapped her on the shoulder during the reception. Feared of being caught staring, red flushing her cheeks ever the slightest, she coughed into her hand. He rolled his eyes, that smug little- "just go. Talk to him." 

"Who?" she feigned innocence, playing with her glass of wine. 

He shot her an unamused look and that was when she realized how childish she was being, both of them, really. 

"Fine then," she set the glass back on the table and raising herself from her seat. She didn't miss her son's wide grin. 

Oh, that little troll. 

Astrid ventured around the hall but the father of the bride was nowhere to be seen. She followed the feeling in her gut, sliding outside. Breathing out a puff of cold air, she shivered and rubbed her shoulders. 

"Astrid?" she recognized the voice she loved so much instantly. 

"Hey," she breathed out. 

"Hi." 

He gazed at her warmly, his own glass of wine in hand. 

"It's a beautiful wedding," she admitted and he beamed proudly. 

"It is. They really outdid each other." 

Comfortable silence fell over them as they looked over to the sea, like they had thousands of times before. 

"You look beautiful, by the way," he said and her heart burst. She turned her head to the side and their eyes met – his just as green as they had been when they were still _so young_. She caught the sight of gray hairs in his messy mop, and crinkles from laughter around his eyes and mouth. But he was beautiful. 

"You don't look bad yourself," her voice a mere whisper at that point. 

"I know it will sound stupid, but, um," he fiddled with his tax and she was pretty sure that anything that was left of her self-preservation was quickly dripping away. Hiccup tried to lean over the nearby table but his elbow slipped. He was clearly tipsy but she was, too. They chuckled. Seemingly unfazed, he continued. "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?" 

She laughed. She probably shouldn't have. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she quickly backtracked though a wide smile remained on her face. "It was just such a high-school-Hiccup thing to say." 

"A high-school-Hiccup thing? What does it even-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his and he quickly adapted to the change of plans. They parted, and she leaned his forehead on his, his hand threading through her hair. She smiled, contently. 

A lithe yet strong pair of arms enveloped them in a tight hug the second they returned to the hall, hand in hand. Siri beamed up at them, fire from the lanterns hung up for decoration dancing idly in the reflection of her eyes. 

"Finally! What took you so long?"


	9. Tail Tales - mer strid

**#13** **cute hiccstrid date featuring Mer!strid - requests from Tumblr for my 500 followers special (an alternative version of the canon, set in the same timeline)**

"Big night, eh?" 

Hiccup shot up from his spot on the ground, his head only narrowly missing the edge of the table in the workshop. Traitorous red dotted his cheeks, all the way to his ears, and his eyes fell to the ground, his lips forming a closed smile. 

"Maybe?" he rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "I don't know." 

"I know that look, laddie." 

Hiccup coughed into his free hand. 

"What look? There _is_ no look." 

Gobber hummed in disbelief, watching his apprentice with a sideways grin. Sure, Hiccup may have defeated a dragon the size of an island, but beneath it all he was still the shy and awkward kid that wanted to fit in so desperately. 

It was so easy to forget that, at times. 

And, Hiccup mused as he walked through the deep Berk woods later in the day, a wicker basket propped on his shoulder - he would not have possibly done it if not for the help of some. When Toothless appeared in his life, Hiccup felt like he belonged, truly belonged, for the first time ever - and his best friend's impact on his life was indescribable, truly. But the Night Fury wasn't the only one who made him who he was today. Almost unconsciously, a soft smile slipped onto his face at the mere thought. 

He entered the familiar cove, ducking his head under a shield that got stuck in-between the two rocks years ago. Soft light shone through the tree crowns, birds sung happily. He loved the serenity of the place, its magical aura, impossible to recapture. 

"I was starting to worry you were not coming." 

Hiccup grinned at the familiar melodic voice, turning on his heel to face the lake again. Astrid was seated by the edge of the water, her wet hair falling over her shoulders and chest. She leaned on her arm, her head propped on her shoulder. 

"Sorry, I got held up," Hiccup ducked his head, instead showing off the basket. The girl quirked an eyebrow, eyeing it curiously. 

"Whatcha got there?" 

Hiccup neared the lake, plopping by Astrid's side comfortably, like they had done many times before. His eyes briefly swept over the girl's gleaming scales covering the length of her fish-like tail, half dipped in the water and half-exposed in the sun. It had taken him a while to get used to the fact the girl he met accidentally one day at the cove was a creature of the deep and unknown, a mermaid. She was hostile towards him for a long time, too - but it simply clicked once they settled down their differences. She was there when he needed her most. When they took away Toothless, when he had a fight with his dad, when the responsibilities and pressure became too much - she was always there to talk sense into him, she was his voice of reason. 

He set the basket between them, opening up the lid. 

"I thought we could have a picnic," he shrugged crookedly. His friend's inhumanly crystal blue eyes shone with surprise and she grinned, her hand travelling to the inside of the basket hungrily. She always loved when he brought some 'human' food with him. It took them some time but Astrid was eager to learn about the traditions and daily life of a Berkian villager. He taught her how to be curious about the world, she always said. 

"What is that?" she asked with her eyes wide with excitement as she bit into a scone he had picked up from the baker's earlier in the day. "It's so sweet." 

"It's meant to be," he chuckled to himself at her wonder. He fished out another item and handed it to her. "Try this." 

He didn't have to tell her twice as she wasted no time to check it out. 

"This is amazing," she concluded, her mouth full. "What do you call this?" 

"It's some bread with honey." 

"So good," Astrid repeated, and he felt so full of joy, so calm, the way only she could make him feel. He knew that falling for a girl that wasn't even human to begin with posed an obstacle quite hard to get over but he couldn't help it; she was truly breathtaking, awe-inspiring, life-changing. 

If only he had the courage to tell her. 

"You there?" a slim hand flew before his eyes. "Midgard to Hiccup?" 

"Sorry, sorry, I… got lost in thought." 

"I can see that," she smiled softly at him, tilting her head. "What were you thinking about then?" 

"I-" he hesitated, his cheeks heating up upon being caught. "don't...remember." 

He winced at his own words, even more so when Astrid laughed in response. (Her laugh was so melodic and beautiful though, and he couldn't possibly stay mad.) She watched him with a smile and a look he couldn't decode. 

"Perhaps this could refresh your memory." 

And then she leaned in, her eyes shut, and kissed him. His brain shut down in that one quick moment, thoughts swirling in his head like mad. Her lips felt so soft and so right. He could taste the honey and the salty water from the sea. He grasped the hand she had over the basket and finally gathered up the courage to kiss her back. 

His heart soared, his stomach fluttered, his mind blank. 

Astrid pulled back first, stupid smiles stretched lazily over both of their faces. 

"Well?" she inquired. "Do you remember now?" 

"I think you will have to remind me again." 

**Let me know what you think :)**


	10. ChristmasAU

A prompt from anon on tumblr asking for "a cute hiccstrid Christmas/Christmas Eve fluff involving preg!strid, who's expecting to deliver sometime after New Years" 

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays : 3 

* * *

"What?" 

"Nothing," Hiccup grins. "Just you." 

Astrid snorts and pushes herself up to lean her head on her husband's shoulder as they lay together on the bed, bellies full after a Christmas dinner, or rather a feast, at Hiccup's father. 

"What does 'you' mean, huh?" 

"You means you, obviously," he replies, twiddling with a loose strand of Astrid's hair. He yelps when she swats him on the arm. 

" _You're_ insufferable," she concludes before groaning, her hand sliding over her stomach. 

"Let me?" Hiccup cocks one of his eyebrows before rubbing her wife's pregnant belly. A smile stretches across his face when something bumps against his inner palm. "He's moving a lot tonight." 

"I think you mean 'every day'," Astrid is quick to reply with a roll of her eyes. "He can't stay in one position for more than five minutes. Like father, like son." 

Hiccup tries to pout but he knows she's not going to buy it even for a second. Instead he pecks her nose, enjoying a brief but utterly adorable look of surprise crossing her face. She's quick to return his gesture, leaving a slower kiss on his cheek before settling in at the crane of his neck. 

"Wouldn't it be cool," Hiccup muses out-loud, his fingers drawing aimless patterns on her stomach, smile a bit wider every time his son moves. "if he was born today? On Christmas Day?" 

"Don't," Astrid shoves a finger into his face. "Don't even suggest that. He's not coming out a day before New Year." 

"Think about it - we could save up on birthday presents. Two in one." 

"And, just like that, you became the cheapest dad in the whole universe," Astrid smiles, draping an arm over his chest and closing her eyes. 

"Wha- I did _not."_

"Did too," she laughs. "But, let's be honest, if anyone is going to spoil our child rotten it will be you," she pauses. "Second to your dad, actually." 

Hiccup snorts having in mind a stack of baby stuff that has gotten under the Christmas Tree as a gift from Stoick the Vast. Their nursery is drowning in cute onesies and, weirdly enough – or perhaps not, wooden ducks, personally carved by the proud to-be-grandfather. 

Hiccup is personally a little scared of them. 

"We'll need to sort that all out," he says as he rubs his chin absently. 

"Mh-mmm." 

"He's going to be traumatized from the start if he has so many ducks at once." 

No reply. He looks over his shoulder. 

"And you fell asleep, haven't you?" He gets a small snore in response and he can't help but grin. Immobilized, he tries to pull the blanket up to cover her. She releases a small hum in content, snuggling in closer. Her hair tickles his neck and he leans down to press a kiss to her crown. Their son taps his foot. 

He's one lucky man. He smiles.


	11. it's like we're in a fairy tale

Fairy Tale AU + Baby Fic from an ask on tumblr (under slavicviking) 

* * *

"I am here, thy princess, to, uh," a young man slides down the sleeve of his shirt and squints at the smudged letters written over his arm. "Fear no more as I-" 

"Laddie, you missed a turn, " a pulp woman of about forty buts in, hands on her hips, as she opens the door. "Seventh mountain?" 

"Um. Yes?" 

"That's the sixth," she informs him with a small smile tugging at her lips. "You need to go pass the magic forest first, son." 

"Oh. Oh gods. I am so sorry-" 

The woman waves her hand, snorting a laugh. "You're the third one this week, lord...? Prince...?" 

"Uh, Haddock. Hiccup. The Third," He pauses. "Prince." 

"Well, Haddock Hiccup The Third Prince, let me invite you in," she chuckles when his eyes widen, mouth slightly agape. "I have cookies." 

* * *

I am here thy princess as I - no. 

I am here to save - ugh. No. All of the _no_. 

Fear no more because - most definitely _not_. 

Hiccup sighs and crosses another phrase out. Mentally. In his head. Because he's many feet above the ground, hands on the saddle, with the wind slapping his face with the his hair, and that is _so_ not the environment for actually writing out phrases that will get him probably knived by the princess's father, if not by the princess herself. Hiccup definitely, though, thinks that the "Ten Ways to Charm Your Cursed Beloved" book he got from Snotlout needs a quick swim in the sea below him. 

Instead he slumps his shoulder and concludes, "This is so dumb." 

Toothless, the Night Fury (and also his best friend - Hiccup doesn't do things halfways), rumbles below in concern - for Hiccup's sanity, probably. 

"Don't worry, bud," he reaches forward to pat the dragon's scaly head. "We'll get there." 

Which, okay, sounds promising enough, but the last few weeks (years, really) has taught him that there's the normal way to go around doing stuff, and there's Hiccup's way. So when the king, and also his father (not the best combination, but there had been worse - like Snotlout and spiced mutton last Snoggletog and the incident _which they do not talk about_ ) told him Hiccup's time to embark on a journey to save a princess had come, he was, uh, sceptical. 

All he had to do was travel through the seven valleys, seven rivers and seven mountain, defeat the dragon, save the princess. It was a nice, simple plan - he even had a bullet point list and all. His distant cousin, Prince Charming did it, so why couldn't he? 

Well… 

So he got lost, maybe. 

He got lost three time, _maybe_. But who'd keep a record of things like that? Except Snotlout, that is, but Snotlout is approximately seven mountain, seven hills and six rivers away. Unless he's lurking. Hiccup looks around just in case - Snotlout likes to lurk. 

Somewhere between the second and the third hill, though, Hiccup stumbled upon a town. Quite literally, too, because he managed to trip and fall over an old pig that laid itself in the middle of the road. Apparently the town, the name of which he had long forgotten, had a trouble with a pesky dragon and Hiccup, the smart person that he is, decided he could change up the order of his mission a little bit and slay the dragon first. 

He befriended him, instead. Yes, _him_ , not it. 

Not that Hiccup would want it any other way. Toothless proved to be an amazing companion, a true friend through many trials along the way from there on, and Hiccup's been… happy, just happy, and that's something new and quite exciting, really. 

So he didn't find the princess's home effortlessly, he didn't slay any dragons. The castle (the right one this time), doesn't look anything like the brochure either, but he shouldn't be surprised. It's a bit old and rusty but it has character, Hiccup can tell. No angry dragon has appeared so far and Hiccup's glad. However much he thinks dragon training is a good gig, it's also time-consuming and he's already weeks behind on his imaginary schedule. 

A single tower stands a little off to the side, looking innocent enough, and Hiccup nudges Toothless to bring him closer. He hangs off the saddle and jumps in, cursing at his knees; he could never stick the landing the right way. He dusts off his trousers and straightens up, only to pause. 

So. 

There's a baby. 

The spacious bed in the middle of the room looks comfortable enough, clean and with colorful cushions thrown casually over the blankets. And on one of the pillows, there sits a baby. To be fair, Hiccup doesn't know a thing about children - the kid can be six or ten for all he knows. She (he thinks it's a she?) raises her arms and a smile splits across her pudgy cheeks. 

"Guhh." 

Um. 

Because what. 

Hiccup rubs his jaw. "Uh." 

The baby looks happy to continue their monosyllabic conversation but then there's an arrow swishing through the air, right above Hiccup's head, and Hiccup is pretty sure that's not the baby's doing. He yelps and brings his hands close to his chest. He's ducking as another arrow flies in his general direction, and he finds himself awkwardly flailing his arms in the air to shield the baby perched on one of the soft-looking pillows - the baby that is very, very amused by the whole situation. At least they both don't have much of a self-preservation instinct. 

"Touch her and I will gauge your eyes out," Hiccup stops at the words and briefly looks at the baby as though the baby - she, as he found out - could have said that. He then turns around a little, towards where the arrows came from. It's not his best idea. Probably. 

He can't decide whether the girl at the doors is more stunning or furious, probably the latter though. She has a crossbow shamelessly aimed his way. There's a smirk dancing on her lips somewhere there but it's overshadowed by the furrowed brow and a daring look in her eyes. 

"That is," Hiccup starts, straightening himself, and the crossbow follows his every move. "That is a misunderstanding, ma'am, and I-" 

"You broke into our home," the girl says easily, finger on the trigger. "Tried to abduct my niece." 

Hiccup doesn't need a lawyer to know this looks bad. 

So he quickly shoves out his hands and takes a step back, closer to the window. "No! No, no, definitely not, uh, doing that," he silently sighs in relief when he notices Toothless waiting for him outside the window. Just a few more steps, and he's out of here, never coming back, if he's lucky. "As I said, this is just, heh, a misund-yeuh-!" 

There's a dragon at the window, and it's most definitely not Toothless. The Deadly Nadder pushes herself inside just as Hiccup stumbles backwards, hands searching for something to protect himself with and coming short. 

"Stormfly," the girls says from behind him. "Stand still, girl." 

That's enough for Hiccup to whip his head around. He stares at the blonde with the crossbow, and points to the dragon in the room. "She's yours?" 

The girl quirks an unimpressed eyebrow. "She may not be a Night Fury, but she'll take your head off in two seconds. If you'd like to test that out-" 

The Nadder squawks in agreement from the other side of the room. 

He has no idea what's going on. This is so far off the script, he really doesn't know what he should do at this point. Except for maybe find a rock he can live under for the rest of his miserable life. 

This. This, right here, is his life in a nutshell. 

"So," the girl starts, the crossbow twitching in her hand. "Who the hell are you?" 

That's a chance if he's ever seen one, he decides. He can do this, he practiced this. 

"I'm Prince Hiccup from Berk," Hiccup tries to puff out his chest but that just makes him feel so much more awkward and out of place, so he rubus his shoulder instead. "and I, uh, traveled seven mountains, seven hills and seven rivers to-" 

"It's the eighth river then, dumbass," the blonde cuts him off with a roll of her eyes. She lowers the crossbow, and prompts it on her shoulder like it's _not_ one of the deadliest weapons known to men, including the dragon standing across her. 

"I-huh?" 

When all he gets in response is a tilt of her head, he swallows. "Lady Oswaldson?" His stomach sinks when she just shakes her head, fighting off an amused grin. He sighs and mumbles under his breath. "You've gotta be kidding me…" 

"Don't tell me you got lost," She's biting her lower lip now but he can see the corners of her mouth quirked upwards. 

"Nu- _no_!" Hiccup protest immediately, trying to hold onto what is left of his dignity. Apparently not much because the girl doesn't look like she believes him at all. "Maybe." He hangs his head. "Yes." 

She snorts. Loudly. 

"Bah!" the baby butts in and Hiccup almost has a heart attack. 

"Sorry, sweety," the girl rushes in towards her niece. She unceremoniously slams the crossbow on the bed and kneels down to the baby's level, leaving Hiccup to his internal life crisis. She coos. "Everything alright?" 

"A-t'd," the baby replies and apparently that's the right thing to say because the blonde beams up at her and ruffles the baby's light brown curls. Satisfied, she straightens up and turns back to Hiccup. 

"So," she cocks her hip and places a confident hand on her side. "Do you need directions, or…?" 

Hiccup doesn't reply, eyes on the ground. It's not that he's not excited at the prospect of traveling another day or two, and finding a princess that probably doesn't even want him, and one that _he_ most definitely doesn't want, and - yeah, maybe that's _exactly_ it. Huh. Who would've thought. 

"You're not really good at this, are you?" he can hear a soft squeak of the bed as the mattress dips where the girl sits down. "You kind of suck, actually." 

He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, and pretends he's not behaving like a child. Or Snotlout on a good day. 

"I have to." 

"No, you don't," she replies hotly and she's rolling her eyes pointedly when Hiccup looks up at her. "What kind of bullshittery thinking is that?" 

"My father-" 

"Will understand?" she supplies with a raised eyebrow. "That maybe this is not what would make you happy? Not that I believe something like this could make anyone happy…" 

He doesn't like how much he likes what she's saying and that's, well, confusing for one. But also comforting, in a way he didn't expect. She makes it seem so easy and effortless and he, well, he wants that - after so many weeks, he just want to not care, for once. 

"Why don't you take a break," she suggests, nudging his arm with her elbow. Or maybe it's the crossbow that is back in her hands. He'd like to believe it's her elbow. "Just for today, and then you can decide whether you want to live in a cage or-" 

"I don't," he replies quickly, and then immediately flushes because, wow, talk about desperate. 

"Good. Then," she stands up, crossbow indeed in her hands, and a glint of _something_ in her blue eyes. "what about a walk? Get all that stuff in order in that too big head of yours" 

First of all - "Hey-!" 

But then he grins because he's pretty sure he just met the most amazing person in the kingdom, or maybe even the world, and he doesn't know what else to do. So he grins a little wider. 

"And I'd recommend that to be less niece-abduct-ary," she adds, pulling up the crossbow. "Because, you know." 

"I-uhm, gah-!" is what escapes his mouth, more or less, and the girl laughs. 

She shoves out her free hand, easily balancing the crossbow in her other one. He stares, amazed, because all he could ever do with a crossbow is fall over, and not even in an entertaining way. "Astrid." 

He stares at the hand, then at her. 

Oh. 

Right. 

"Hiccup. The Third," he stammers out, shakinig her hand. "Prince. Haddock. I mean-" 

"Just _go_ ," and, just like that, she's pushing him towards the staircase behind the doors. "Take the left turn at the first floor. You think you can do that for me?" 

It takes him a second to realize what she's implying. "Har-har, very funny." 

He's halfway out the door when he pokes his head out again. "But Toothless-" 

"Will stay with me and Stormfly," Astrid tells him like it's obvious and they didn't _just meet_. Weirdly enough, he trusts her. Sure, a person, or two, or the entirety of Berk, might call Hiccup gullible at times, but this time he really does trust the girl in the tower. 

He really hopes Toothless is not a pair of dragon boots by the time he's back.

He isn't, thank the gods. 

He made quick friends with Stormfly, though, the traitor. 

Hiccup huffs, pretend-annoyed, and slides a tentative hand down the Nadder's baby blue snout. "You know, she really is beautiful." 

Astrid beams.

"So, wait, you tripped-" 

"Who leaves a pig, unattended, on a busy street, Astrid?! Who?!" 

"Oh my gods," Astrid's eyes widen and she stuffs her mouth with another cookie. "Those are amazing!" 

Hiccup, with his mouth equally full, nods enthusiastically. "It'sh from a lady f'om the cashtle at sheven hillsh, sheven riv'rsh and shix mountainsh." 

"Ha!" at Hiccup's wide eyes and astounded expression, Astrid chuckles, cheeks flushed pink just a little. She jabs his arm with a finger. "I knew it! I knew you've gotten lost before!" 

Hiccup squints, slowly munching on the rest of his cookie. "Shut up, Ashtrid." 

She doesn't. 

He's really, really glad she doesn't.


End file.
